


(Podfic) Lost In You

by preslai182



Series: Preslai182's podfics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter is well aware, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stiles wants Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lost In You by Nezstorm</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) Lost In You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)

Title: Lost In You

Author: Nezstorm

Reader: Preslai182

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Character: Peter/Stiles

Rating: no rating

Warnings: no archive warnings apply

Summary: Stiles knows he should be paying attention to what Peter is saying, he’s their best and last chance at dealing with the pixie infestation in the Preserve. He knows it’s important, but he’s lost.

Text: [here](1102371)

Length : 00:02:21

Link: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a77yec1c56zurbs/Lost%20In%20You%20By%20Nezstorm.mp3)

Link to m4b: [Lost In You m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/332014022702.zip)


End file.
